Until We Meet Again
by Fishgirl
Summary: The first meeting of Aragorn and Legolas is not quite what one would hope for. Legolas is suspicious, and Aragorn is closed-minded. Can they bring together the elven lands or will they suffer death at each other’s hands? (note: does not follow the bo
1. A Fateful Acquaintance

Until We Meet Again

Summary:  The first meeting of Aragorn and Legolas is not quite what one would hope for.  Legolas is suspicious, and Aragorn is closed-minded.  Can they bring together the elven lands or will they suffer death at each other's hands.  (note: does not follow the books pre fellowship) br brbr

Legolas tilted his head towards the tree tops.  He could have sworn the sound had come from this direction but either whatever his prey, it had long since fled.  brbr

Aragorn sat back on his heels waiting for the stranger to make his move.  He knew it to be an elf but from which land.  He was no where near any friendly territory but that did not mean that another being sneaking in the darkness could just as likely be friend as foe.  Until he knew otherwise though the best he could do was assume foe.  At nearly 40 years of age his lithe frame allowed him the strength of a grown man with the flexability to choose this tidy nest to wait for his hunter to show himself.brbr

%Where have you gone% Legolas searched the trees above.  He saw a flash of movement the edge of a dark cloak being pulled from the brush.brbr

Aragorn knew he was in trouble when he felt the blade slide along his shoulder coming closer to his neck than he would have desired.brbr

"Are You friend or foe" Legolas breathed.brbr

Aragorn glanced over his shoulder and anger flashed through his eyes.br

"Foe" "Foe" They replied simultaneously.br


	2. A Hateful Acquaintance

Chapter 2

Note:  Alternative universe, none of the elves are allied with each other.  The petty reasons for this may or may not actually come out in the story.  I do not know how long before Fellowship orcs existed.  I apologize for my lack of knowledge of Tolkein.

Summary:  The first meeting of Aragorn and Legolas is not quite what one would hope for.  Legolas is suspicious, and Aragorn is closed-minded.  Can they bring together the elven lands or will they suffer death at each other's hands.  (note: does not follow the books pre fellowship)

"Drop your sword" Legolas warned.  Aragorn slid the sword handle first and Legolas grasped his in his left hand not sparing it a glance.

"A ranger, I should have guessed." Legolas growled.

"and a dirty elf of Mirkwood, what are you doing so far from your swamp" Aragorn replied with more bravado than the situation allowed.

"You are in no position to be asking questions…"

"And you are in no position to be making threats…you are quite far from Mirkwood, all I have to do is shout and you will have all of Lothlorian to fight."  Aragorn sneered.

"From the looks of things you would not be welcomed by Lothlorian any more than I you sword bears the mark of Rivendell.  Only elves of such a repulsive land would allow a mortal man to bear their mark."

Aragorn moved to stand but pressure from Legolas' blade persuaded him to raise his hands with a false smile to his face.

Legolas recognized that smile.  "Your face is familiar human.  Who are you?"

"No one of consequence…who are you?"

"No one of consequence."

Legolas cocked his head again to the treetops and Aragorn froze.  Each could hear the sounds now as if an entire army was coming upon them.  

"If you do not return my sword to me we will both die"

"Ha, you think I will trust you?  If they see us one sword more or less will make no difference.  Get up that tree."

Aragorn did as ordered and Legolas follow him.  Both were settled high in the tree before the orcs passed below.

Legolas dropped lightly from the tree and waited for Aragorn to follow.  Aragorn searched for a way to get the advantage but was could find no way besides dropping on the elfs head which would likely do more harm than good for himself as well.  Instead he climbed down gingerly as if he had all day.  As his first foot touched the ground though he found himself falling to the ground in darkness.

Legolas lowered the sword handle after giving the ranger a strong blow.  He knelt and bound the human's wrist before turning to call softly to his mount.  To his great surprise not one horse but two answered his call.  It seemed that his mare had found a friend in the strangers mount.  Legolas shook his head wondering about the supposedly great intelligence of horses before hefting his prisoner onto the back of his horse.  He headed out in the direction the orcs had come back towards Mirkwood.  If this human was of Rivendell than he was definitely someone of consequence and Legolas knew that his father would want information about another human within Rivendell care… Aragorn.


	3. A Question Of Honor

Chapter 3

My Begging Moment: If you are enjoying this story at all please write a review.  I have no idea if anyone is even reading this and I will probably lose heart very quickly so please please read and respond. J

Note:  Alternative universe, none of the elves are allied with each other.  The petty reasons for this may or may not actually come out in the story.  I do not know how long before Fellowship orcs existed.  I apologize for my lack of knowledge of Tolkein.

Summary:  The first meeting of Aragorn and Legolas is not quite what one would hope for.  Legolas is suspicious, and Aragorn is closed-minded.  Can they bring together the elven lands or will they suffer death at each other's hands.  (note: does not follow the books pre fellowship)

Aragorn shook the flashes of light from his eyes as he tried valiantly to reach sight.  He could already feel the back of his head throbbing and was quickly able to decide what must have happened.  Never turn your back on a Murkwood elf.  He stared down at the ground that was moving strangly beneath him.  He could see the side of a horse and was beginning to notice the uncomfortable pressure on his ribs and stomach. 

Legolas heard the soft groan from his prisoner and smiled in spite of himself,  "You have quite a hard head there human, I expected you to be out much longer that that."

"Expect the unexpected."

"I assure you I will"

Legolas was willing to let the silence hang.  The farther they were from Lothlorian the better and…

"What do you hope to gain from this?"

Legolas shook his head trust a human to interrupt any semblance of peaceful silence.

"Oh I don't know, since you are no one of consequence it is unlikely anyone will be looking for you, and my king is always waiting for another slave, or possibly just a spy to kill."

"You could hardly call me a spy elf since I was nowhere near your lands."

"I do not think they will care….do you?"

Aragorn was secretly stretching the ropes that held his wrist but discovered that he would need something to cut him free.

"Do you think maybe we could take a rest?  Or at least let me sit astride my horse?"

"And why should I afford you such a request."

"Why not?"

Legolas merely smiled but dropped gracefully from his horse.  He moved to the side of Aragorn's mount and crouched so that his face was only a foot from his prisoners.

"I would gladly cause you pain for every elf who has suffered at the hands of both human and Rivendell elf.  On the other hand I do not wish to hear you moan all the way back to Murkwood."  Legolas moved to the other side of the horse and pulled Aragorn from its back.  "Do I have your word you will not gallop off without me."  

"Is the word of a human worth anything?"

"Probably not…" Legolas replied with a smirk.

"Mine is….."  Aragorn paused, why did it matter so much.  This elf had been nothing but trouble for him and yet… 

He waited while Aragorn placed one foot in the stirrup before pushing him into the saddle.  

"You have my word."

Legolas nodded before sweeping forward to gather Aragorn's reins and mount his own horse. 

Again please read and respond J 


	4. A Change in Direction

Chapter 4

My Begging Moment: If you are enjoying this story at all please write a review.  I have no idea if anyone is even reading this and I will probably lose heart very quickly so please please read and respond. J

Note:  Alternative universe, none of the elves are allied with each other.  The petty reasons for this may or may not actually come out in the story.  I do not know how long before Fellowship orcs existed.  I apologize for my lack of knowledge of Tolkein.

Summary:  The first meeting of Aragorn and Legolas is not quite what one would hope for.  Legolas is suspicious, and Aragorn is closed-minded.  Can they bring together the elven lands or will they suffer death at each other's hands.  (Note: does not follow the books pre fellowship)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.

Chris:  I will try to make my chapters longer, but the story is moving much slower than I thought it would and so major editing is going on.

Tamara:  ooops I will try to correct the spelling error in the next chapter. Mirkwood not Murkwood…I have never actually seen the word in print.

Elenillor: I would be glad of a beta reader… anyone want to volunteer?  I do not know any fans of this genre, which makes life decidedly difficult.  For the time being I will reread all chapters before posting them.  Believe me it has to be some serious flaming to upset me.  Anything is better than silence. J Thanks

Aragorn's shoulder hit the tree trunk hard as he was unceremoniously pushed to the ground.  He was definitely beginning to get on this elf's nerves.  The small smile faded from his features though as he discovered that the trees bark was nowhere near rough enough to break the ropes.  He knew they were somewhere between Lothlorian and Mirkwood, although the area was not the least bit known to him.  The trees seemed strange nothing like the last which he liked to call home.  These trees seemed to lean into you as if they were trying to find out more about him.  He almost felt like he was being watched.

"What brought your travels as far as Lothlorian… and alone no less?"

"I could ask you the same thing, except of course I am not foolhardy enough to expect an answer."

Aragorn shifted slightly, stretching his legs out in front of him and shrugged.  "I expect we were on a similar mission… to find out why the orcs have become so… brave?"

Legolas nodded consenting that for once the troubles of all kinds was probably the same.  "Did you find out anything?"

"I wasn't there long enough."

Legolas nodded.

The elf's quiet presence was beginning to unnerve the ranger, he was sharing more than he was getting.

Aragorn sat up straighter when he was Legolas pounce to his feet, although he would not trust a Mirkwood elf any farther than he could throw one, he was not foolhardy enough to underestimate the instincts of any elf.  He silently moved back further into the brush casually searching for whatever it was that startled his enemy.  A thought flashed in his head that the sounds just might be friend to him but he quickly dismissed it as he was far from any that he could call friend.

"Get into the tree." Legolas whispered his bow already securely in his hand an arrow at the ready.

"I cannot climb with my feet."

Legolas cut the binding with a quick slice and Aragorn scrambled into the tree.  Legolas paused at the base of the tree.  He had lost the sound, a wind in the trees and the humans words had distracted him and now he knew not which direction to aim.  He had no chance to react when the beast lunged onto his back his bow quickly out of reach as it skittered across the forest floor.  He rolled over to try to shift the beast's weight but was met by the jaws of the beast.  He raised his arm to cover his head when he felt another great weight from above.  Aragorn dove from the tree top onto the beast a heavy branch in his hands which he used to swing the beast aside.  

Legolas managed to roll out of the fray but didn't get far as all the air had been pushed from his lungs.  Aragorn rolled easily away from the beast's next dive and retrieved his sword just in time to behead the creature in one strong blow.  

Aragorn turned to discover the elf just beginning to regain his footing he glanced to his right and saw the bow still lying out of reach.  He raised his sword, "It seems our destination has changed."

"So it would seem… do you know this beast?"

Aragorn shook his, much I do not know of this land.

"Much I do know but this is new, a product of this new evil I fear."

Aragorn nodded, "If you would be so kind as to kneel and place your hands behind you I will not have to damage your fine head."

Legolas did as bid still trying to discover a way of getting out of this before discovering himself in a land not of his choosing but soon found himself tightly though not unkindly bound.  "Why did you not simply allow the beast to kill me?"

"I am curious as to your identity and believe that King Elrond might find some use for you upon arrival."

"I doubt I will get you very much in trade."

"We shall see."


	5. A Matter of Trust

Until We Meet Again

First I want to say a BIG BIG thank you to my wonderful Beta-reader who I am sure you will all appreciate as well ;)  Thanks Bridget!

------------

Replies to Comments:

BlackRose1356  Thanks, they have a lot of history to get past first.

outlawgirl08 Oops, ok well I have proved yet again my lack of deep knowledge of Tolkein.  I apologize.  Thanks.

Legilmalith Sappy? Me? Never.  I will try though just for all you romance novel lovers. 

tamara A Double reviewer.  That means you actually enjoyed it so much you came back and read again? YAY!

sirithiliel Thank you for your comments.  I will try to make my language more exciting in the future.  

Chapter 5

Although Legolas knew he had made the right decision in not revealing his true name to the human, he was concerned that upon his arrival he could be recognized.  Before the conflict between elves began, his father had been great friends with Lord Elrond.  

"…are not considering an escape attempt."

"What are you droning about now?" Legolas replied as he realized that the human was addressing him.

"I said I hope you are not considering an escape attempt.  It would be foolish.  I know the tricks of elves well enough."  Aragorn shifted slightly in the saddle to take some pressure off the cut on his ribs.  He was not sure if the elf knew of this injury but he would not make him aware of his weakness.

Legolas nodded distracted.  The woods were strange, even though he had passed them before.  There was something in the air…he could sense it. 

Legolas saw the human once again shift in his saddle.  He considered asking if the human was all right but decided the question would not be answered and instead decided to keep a closer eye on this man.  He did seem very familiar.  He had met no human in the span of one human life so he did not know this human.  Suddenly Legolas recalled the human's name, and a smile came to Legolas' lips.  %He looks just like his grandfather.%

"Aragorn."

"What did you say?" Aragorn turned to glare at his prisoner.

"Aragorn, that is your name."

Aragorn smirked, "Yes, little good it will do you now."

"Somehow I am not surprised.  You have the aura of failure about you, just as the history of your family."  %Along with strength and power% Legolas thought to himself silently.

Aragorn's eyes focused off in the distance.  He knew the tales of his people.  Isildur who could have destroyed the one ring instead kept it for his own and thus doomed himself and the future of his people.

"You have the same inane grin as your grandfather.  Full of himself and the Dunedain."

"You knew him?"

Legolas closed his mouth.  He did not want to give any more away than he had to about his own identity.  "Only in battle."

"I would appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself.  You are in no position to make judgements.  Your fate will not effect Middle Earth."

"So jealousy is my motive?" Legolas stretched his shoulders slightly.

Aragorn swung himself down from the saddle grimacing as his legs nearly collapsed from the pain.  "Yes, a common elf like yourself could never understand the importance of my life."  Aragorn would ordinarily have laughed at himself if he heard anyone say these things, but in these circumstances he was entirely on the defensive.

Legolas glared at the human, "You think too much of yourself human."

"And you misjudge your position."  Aragorn grabbed the elf's shoulder and yanked him from the horse.  Legolas hit the ground on one knee but quickly recovered and rolled under the horse and to his feet.  Aragorn stormed behind the horse and managed to tackle Legolas to the ground.  Again he swung his fist only to hit the underbrush as Legolas moved his head to the side.  He quickly kicked up with his feet landing a solid blow to Aragorn's chest.  Aragorn clutched his side and fell to the forest floor panting.  

Legolas moved to his horse and had one foot in the stirrup ready to mount before he realized that the human still had not risen.  Legolas turned to Aragorn and saw that his breathing was shallow and uneven. %I should just leave him there.  He would likely leave me if the positions were reversed.%  "I am a fool" Legolas muttered before returning to his side.  He started to kneel when Aragorn drew his dagger. 

"Stay back."

"You are injured.  You need assistance."

"Not from you, and I can still defeat a bound elf."

"To what purpose?  You need herbs to heal you and I doubt you can gather them yourself.  If you kill me you will die also."

Aragorn stared up into the stranger's eyes.  "I would not have you save me merely to take me back to your people to be killed…or worse"

"Those are not our only choices.  We can make a trade.  We promise to release one another and depart on our ways"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but then again what do you have to lose?"

"Turn around."

Legolas looked at him for a long moment before turning.  He felt the blade slide between his hands cutting the rope that bound him.

Legolas rubbed the irritated skin and turned to face the ranger.  He reached for the tunic, but his hand was batted away by the human.  Legolas frowned at Aragorn.  "I cannot help if you will not let me see."

Aragorn grudgingly moved the fabric aside to show the long slice across his ribs the area surrounding it was almost purple.

"This wound will not heal on its own.  If I did not know better I would say it came from a poisoned dagger.  This is from the beast is it not?"

"Yes," Aragorn breathed, "The cut did not seem serious at first but the last hour the pain has grown."

Legolas looked at the wound, the area surrounding the wound was very red but even worse the veins leading away from the cut ran black.  "This wound is poisoned."

Aragorn squinted in pain and by the time his vision returned Legolas was gone.

% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % 

Please keep the comments coming they are very much appreciated!


	6. A Dream or a Vision

Until We Meet Again

Irish Q T- 

Thanks for the review, you really kept me at writing.  I am sorry it has taken so long to update but I nearing the end of my college education and things are hectic here.  Thanks again

Em the elf-

Thanks, every review keeps me motivated

Legola Lu, Kelly L.K, Ryoko Lesqalen, Astievia-

Thanks for reviewing

Sirithliel-  Legolas? Never! Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6

Legolas placed the leaves against the human's wound.  He could tell the mortal was close to death.  His eyes were open but did not appear to be looking at anything.  Worst of all a strange green tint seemed just below the surface.  He had never seen a wound like this.  It chilled him to the bone.  His medicine would take the pain away, but he knew not how to treat the wound.  Aragorn's only hope was to fight the poison on his own.  

Aragorn's mind swam in a flow of images, some from his own past, images of himself as a child.  Others a convoluted mixture of past and present that he had never lived.  He saw himself atop a horse riding into battle along side people he never met.  He saw through the eyes of other men who lived generations before him.  At times there was darkness and at other times the light shone so brightly he tried to block it with his arms.  No matter how hard he tried though he could not lift his hand to shield his eyes.  

Legolas sat by the fireside watching the human toss and turn in a fitful sleep.  Several times he had thought to simply leave him, but something inside him would not allow it.  Aragorn was losing strength fast, he could see him trying to lift his hands to defend himself, from what Legolas did not know.  He could see that nearly all of the mortal's strength was gone.  The wound was no longer growing, but it was also not getting any smaller.  The Ranger's eyes were still wide open with a strange dreamlike quality.

Aragorn was stunned to see a woman appear before him in his dream.  He was not sure who she was.  He at once found her beautiful, and yet he could not see her face.  Her words called to him.  She spoke so quietly that at first only he could only hear intermittent words, "destiny….future……only hope…….unite……." Aragorn tried to pull himself closer to the ghostly image.  "Who are you?" he called.  Strangely enough her voice got louder, "you must do this together…..you are the only hope…."  Almost as quickly as she arrived, she vanished before his eyes.

Legolas was startled out of his thoughts as Aragorn sat bolt upright.  "No… don't leave!" the man shouted.  

"I will not leave you," Legolas answered rushing to Aragorn's side.  The ranger turned to face him as if just realizing the elf was there.  Legolas placed his hands behind Aragorn's back just in time to catch the human as he finally fell into a restful sleep.   Legolas unwrapped the bandage to discover that the blackness of the wound was finally starting to fade.  "You are far stronger than you look Dunedain."


	7. A Peculiar Occurrence

Until We Meet Again

Chapter 7

Farflurg- Wow you reviewed every chapter.  That is above and beyond the call of duty, but I appreciate it.

M J Rosemary- I was reluctant to write this story BECAUSE there are so many Aragorn meets Legolas stories, but I wanted to begin a new AU of Lord of the Rings and this seemed the best place to start. 

Isadora2- Sorry about that, but it was all the faithful reviewers that kept me interested in this story.  Hopefully Return of the King will keep me at it.

GinnyPotter()- ok

Thanks to all the most wonderful people on earth, the people who review stories!

Aragorn felt a cool cloth brush across his forehead.  His natural reaction was the grab for the offending hand.  Apparently his foe was not expecting the reaction because although Aragorn's reflexes were greatly slowed, he was still able to grab the wrist before it was pulled away.  

Aragorn reached for his sword, but it was not in its usual place instead he jerked his head around to see who was there.  His eyes refused to focus, but he could see the vague outline of a person.  

"It's only me foolish human"  Legolas sighed, "I guess this means you are feeling better, your manners have disappeared again."  

"OH yes, the elf, why are you still here?" Aragorn asked, a mixture of confusion and some remaining scorn.

"I said I would help you, some elves still keep their word Aragorn son of Arathorn, even if humans don't.  Now will you kindly unhand me!"

"Oh… yes."  Aragorn released his grip.  

Truthfully Legolas could have easily pulled his arm free, but there was something in the human's eyes that made him wonder if part of the hold was not for reassurance.

"I cannot see you clearly." Aragorn whispered.

"Yes, well you are lucky to be alive.  I don't understand it myself.  I was about to gather rocks to bury you.  You were unconscious for almost a week."

"A week!  What day is it?"

"Human, I don't even know what year it is.  It may matter in your world but not in mine."

Aragorn sighed, leave it to an elf to not understand the importance of time.  " My father…. Or rather King Elrond will be waiting for me."

"Your father… oh yes, I had heard that the King of Rivendell has taken a ward.  Strange that he should choose you."

"What would you know of such things?"  Aragorn said shifting his weight so that he could settle his back against a nearby tree.

"Nothing… nothing… simply that with your lineage, I wonder that even the sappy king of Rivendell would take you in."

"You have me at somewhat of a disadvantage_ elf _as you know who I am but you have yet to introduce yourself to me."  Aragorn grumbled, he hated to hear his foster father spoken of in such a manner but at this point he was not in any position to fight, and besides he really had no desire to kill his rescuer.  Whoever his rescuer was.

"As I said before, no one of consequence, but you may call me Legolas if you wish."

Aragorn swept the name through his head, but he had no recollection of that name.  He knew this elf had taken part in the last alliance, but that did not mean he was anything other than a common elf warrior.  He certainly had the manners of one.  "Alright then Legolas if that is your name, you can saddle my horse for me and I will be on my way."

"Only if by on your way you mean on your way back to the ground again.  I don't believe you have the strength to stand let alone ride."

"Elf! It is no business of yours and besides I do not need to stand to ride.  I have been riding horses nearly my entire life and I will not have you…"

"Your entire life! You mean all 10 years of it!  Human you are but a mere child.  Do not presume to tell me about your abilities.  If you wish I will put you on your horse and send you on your way, but if you want to live to see Rivendell again you might want to reconsider.  The road between here and there is treacherous, you would not make it across the Mountains.  Then your father's land will be crawling with orcs, not to mention Mirkwood elves."  

"You have no right to tell me what to do, you…" Aragorn paused, this was not helping him get anywhere, he cleared his throat, "I must get back to Rivendell soon."

"Why?" Legolas smirked, as his slid elegantly to the ground.

"It is really no business of yours, but I have urgent business with my…with King Elrond."

Legolas looked across the gloomy forest remembering some of the muttering of this human as he slept.  He could actually remember moments when he faintly worried that this man wouldn't live.  Why should he care?  Why don't I just leave him here, I kept my word and now, "It is too late to leave today.  Give yourself this night to regain your strength."

"What difference will one night make?"  Aragorn grumbled.

Legolas rose to his feet, "and tomorrow I will travel with you… I will see you across the Misty Mountains."  Legolas started out into the trees.

"Why would you do this?" Aragorn asked with suspicion.

Legolas was nearly out of hearing range, and Aragorn wasn't entirely sure he even heard the whispered, "I do not know."

Don't worry this is a decidedly NO SLASH story.  Even though I have no problem with Slash, this is a NO SLASH story.  Ok just thought I would tell you.


	8. A Journey Continues

Note: Alternative universe, none of the elves are allied with each other. The petty reasons for this may or may not actually come out in the story. I do not know how long before Fellowship orcs existed. I apologize for my lack of knowledge of Tolkein.

Summary: The first meeting of Aragorn and Legolas is not quite what one would hope for. Legolas is suspicious, and Aragorn is closed-minded. Can they bring together the elven lands or will they suffer death at each other's hands. (note: does not follow the books pre fellowship)

Chapter 8

The dawn came much too early for Aragorn. Although he wanted desperately to get back to Rivendell he had to admit that he wounds were not a healed as they should have been. He did not want to travel through the orc infested forest without the ability to raise his sword and at this point he was not yet sure he could raise his arm let alone a sword. Aragorn groaned as he rolled to his side.

"Are all humans as noisy as you? An orc could find you in a forest of baying wolves."

Aragorn was pleased to see his vision had cleared some since the previous day and was able to give the elf a very clear glare even if he was not awake enough to come up with a fitting retort. He would devise one later.

"I will check on theroad ahead and then we must begin riding, we have already lost at least an hours travel time but I thought you could use some… beauty sleep."

"I never knew a elf who talked as much as you do." Aragorn growled as he pulled himself to a sitting position with his back against a tree.

"Just trying to make sure you don't faint on me again."

"Faint? I never faint."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Would you prefer fail to remain conscious due to your wound then?"

"Yes, I would."

Legolas made it to the top of the tree before Aragorn could go on.

"Infuriating elf," Aragorn grumbled. He pulled back his tunic to see to his wound. He found it covered by a moist green leaf, more elvish medicine he supposed. When he removed the leaf the pain increased though so he quickly replaced it holding it tighter to his chest.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

"Believe me I won't… what is this leaf anyway?"

"Kingsfoil…" Legolas placed his bow over his shoulder and helped Aragorn to his feet. "We are safe for now but we must be leaving… that is if you don't feel as though you will… lose consciousness because of your wound."

Aragorn pulled himself onto his horse using only his left arm. "I can ride anywhere you can, and no I don't feel the least bit faint."

Legolas crossed to Aragorn's horse and handed him the sword that Legolas had kept beneath his cloak. "You will need this where were going."


	9. A Parting of Ways

Note: Alternative universe, none of the elves are allied with each other. The petty reasons for this may or may not actually come out in the story. I do not know how long before Fellowship orcs existed. I apologize for my lack of knowledge of Tolkein.

Summary: The first meeting of Aragorn and Legolas is not quite what one would hope for. Legolas is suspicious, and Aragorn is closed-minded. Can they bring together the elven lands or will they suffer death at each other's hands. (note: does not follow the books pre fellowship)

Chapter 9

For the first time in Legolas' life he found himself willingly riding close to enemy territory with no army behind him and no particular mission to accomplish, besides bringing an enemy back to his people. He glanced over his shoulder at the filthy human. It was hard to believe this man was supposed to be a king one day. He was sitting his horse in what finally resembled a normal manner.

It had taken days for him to get to the point he could sit up properly. Of course the stubbornness of humans had shown itself again as he refused to rest in the evenings when Legolas prepared food and instead took special care to see that his horse was taken care of. That was really the first positive thing he had noticed about the man. For a race so known for their selfishness, Aragorn watched over that horse more like an elf.

Legolas broke himself away from his thoughts. I am only taking him as far as the borders of Rivendell and then I will turn back. He decided to forget that he had planned to turn back as soon as he could see that the human was healed enough to wield his sword. That had been 2 days before and still he found himself drawing closer and closer to the enemy.

Aragorn watched the elf ride with some interest. All of the elves he knew could ride of course, and all seemed to have an instinctive ability to ride. This elf though rode with an elegance he had never known before. He wondered again at this elf's identity. He had spent many hours riding behind him running the elf Legolas for many miles and still he was confused as to why he was making this journey. Surely any debt he felt for Aragorn saving his life was repaid by his week of healing. He shook his head he would never understand elves. Even Elrond's people still bewildered him and he had grown up in Rivendell.

"We should stop here for the night."

Aragorn jumped a little when the elf spoke. Not all elves were quiet but he could count on one hand the number of times the elf had spoken to him as they rode. He glanced around at the trees and realized they were very close to the border of Rivendell. He hadn't even noticed that they were getting this close. The woods were strange, things were not quite as he had left them.

"You should most certainly stop here. I must continue, there are many hours of daylight left and I must return as soon as possible."

Legolas stepped down from his horse. He turned to look at the sun as it traveled. Yes, it was still several hours until dusk and he really should not stop here, it was too close. Something bothered him about them splitting up though. As if he were supposed to be riding with this human. Nothing he could think of made this logical though. "Yes, that would be best."

Aragorn stepped down from his horse to face the pale elf. "I thank you for your trouble el…Legolas." He wanted to say something more. He remembered the vision in his dream. Saying 'you must work together' but on what? Why would he and this elf work together. Neither people would aunderstand a union between such hated enemies. It didn't make sense.

The elf and the human shared a strong handshake and returned to their horses departing in opposite directions. They were both struck by a sense that they had made the wrong choice, even though they were heading for the proper destination.

A figure in the shadows watched the departing figures with a sneer.


End file.
